This invention relates to a facsimile receiver, more particularly, to a facsimile receiver wherein marks are made on a copy medium by a stylus.
In a typical facsimile receiver, various gradations of gray corresponding to the same gradations of gray at another remotely located document are easily reproduced by varying the stylus drive voltage at the receiver in a more or less linear manner. As the stylus drive voltage increases, the darkness or level of gray increases towards black and vice versa. However, this result can only be achieved with certain types of copy media. For example, electronsensitive paper manufactured by such companies as Fitchburg/Litton Industries will respond to increases in stylus drive voltage so as to achieve the above-described gray scale. However, other types of facsimile copy media will not respond in the same manner. For example, aluminized paper such as "Fitchburg Time Print" aluminum paper will not behave in the same linear manner to produce the gray scale yet it is advantageous from an emission standpoint since the soot associated with this paper is not present, at least to the degree, with the "Time-Fax" paper.